1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and in particular to an easily removed backlight lamp module.
2. Description of the Related Art
After thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) are used for a period, the lamp of the backlight module may burn out. In order to replace the lamp, the TFT LCD must be disassembled, and generally, be returned to the manufacturer. However, in order to provide sufficient service for users, the operating costs of the manufacturer increase, impacting profit.
Taiwan Patent no. 454854 discloses a backlight module which allows replacement of lamps. However, to replace lamps in the invention disclosed in No. 454854, the housing of the backlight module must be disassembled. It is a difficult step for an user to disassemble the housing, no matter in psychological or technological consideration.
Hence, there is a need for a backlight module with easily replaceable lamp.